Le trou
by lasurvolte
Summary: Les trous arrivent toujours au bon moment. Mais comment se fait-il qu’Ed et Envy soient tombés dedans ? Et comment vont-ils survivre sans s’étriper ? UA OOC Ed/vy


**Titre : **Le trou

**Autatrice :** lasurvolte (de pseudo) ou mari (mais vous pouvez m'appelez aussi Plectrude si ça vous dit ^^)

**Disclaimer :** pas à moi

**Résumé :** Les trous arrivent toujours au bon moment. Mais comment se fait-il qu'Ed et Envy soient tombés dedans ? Et comment vont-ils survivre sans s'étriper ?

**Genre :** One Shot

**Couple : **Ed/Vy

**Note :** Des fautes, une fin peu satisfaisantes mais je n'arrivais pas à en trouver d'autre. Cependant un fantasme enfin écrit : le « paf ils tombent dans un trou », voilà c'est fait.

***************

Ils se fixaient durement, comme si au moindre faux mouvement ils allaient se sauter dessus et s'entretuer. Assit l'un en face de l'autre, leur dos contre la paroi, ils ne se quittaient pas des yeux, essayant de faire comprendre à l'autre à quel point il le détestait. Finalement celui qui était blond, les cheveux longs coiffés avec un natte, pris la parole :

- Tout est de ta faute, accusa-t-il

- Ah oui en quoi le nain ? Demanda l'autre, un adolescent aux longs cheveux noirs

- JE NE SUIS PAS UN NAIN, et puis t'as qu'à pas avoir un frère aussi dégénéré

- Je n'y peux rien si je partage ses gènes, c'est lui qu'a eut cette idée stupide tout seul.

- Et quelle idée stupide…

Cette idée stupide dont les deux personnages parlaient venait de Greed un type un peu farfelu qui servait de grand frère à l'adolescent aux cheveux noirs – qui s'appelait Envy. Pour mieux comprendre ce qu'il se passait, il fallait revenir un peu en arrière.

Envy venait d'intégrer son nouveau lycée et était bien décidé à traumatiser les gens là bas, il en riait d'avance rien qu'en pensant à comment il allait pouvoir torturer ses « camarades ». Malheureusement pour lui il n'avait pas pensé tomber sur une personne qui lui mettrait des bâtons dans les roues. Cette personne était le blond Edward Elric, petit –mais qui ne voulait pas le reconnaître- adolescent au caractère plutôt mordant. Leur rencontre fut explosive, Envy le surnommant de nabot, se faisait traiter de palmier en échange, ils décidèrent d'un même accord de se détester.

En vérité, le petit blond intriguait Envy, ce gnome qui se mettait sur la pointe des pieds et qui hurlait plus fort qu'une alerte à la bombe, et il ne pouvait s'empêcher de le titiller toujours un peu plus, oubliant même qu'il avait d'autres personnes à portés de main. Edward, lui, n'était pas intrigué, cette face de palmier l'énervait plus que tout – ce qui au passage ne l'empêchait jamais de venir à sa rencontre au lieu de l'ignorer.

Bref même s'ils disaient se détester, ils semblaient assez proche l'un de l'autre, voir même étaient inséparables.

C'est là qu'intervient Greed. Ce maniaque de la pelle avait creusé un trou profond dans le jardin de sa mère – sans se préoccuper de ce que cette grosse vache (son petit surnom affectueux) toujours absente pourrait en penser -, puis il avait invité Edward chez lui et l'avait poussé dedans, avec son frère adoré Envy. Et maintenant les deux ennemis se fusillaient des yeux, ponctuant leur silence d'engueulades, attendant que cet idiot de Greed les fasse sortir de là.

- Quelle mouche l'a piqué ?

- J'en sais rien

- C'est ton frère tu devrais savoir

- Oui mais il fait toujours des trucs bizarres, alors je ne le comprends pas.

- Dire que je pensais que t'étais le taré de la famille.

- Tu t'es trompé

- Non, mais vous êtes deux !

- Et c'est un gnome qui me dit ça.

- TU SAIS CE QU'IL TE DIT LE GNOME ?

- Qu'il est tout riquiqui ?

- JE T'EMMERDE SALETE DE PALMIER

- Oh c'est que tu deviens vulgaire, se moqua Envy

- Tu me cherches

- Pas la peine, tu es juste en face de moi

- Aha ta blague me fait mourir de rire

- Si elle avait pu te faire mourir tout court.

Ed lui envoya un regard encore plus méchant et se leva.

- Bon si tu comptes camper ici, tant mieux pour toi, moi je me barre

- Vas-y minus, je te regarde faire.

Le blond se retint de lui balancer son pied dans la figure, et essaya de s'agripper à la paroi pour grimper. Le sol était humide, et Edward ne réussit qu'à se salir, les mottes de terre lui restant dans les mains, il était incapable de monter et de sortir de ce trou. Envy eut un rire moqueur, et Ed lui lança de la terre à la figure.

- Au moins j'ai essayé

- Je savais déjà que c'était inutile

- Comment peux-tu le savoir sans essayer ?

- Parce que

- Parce que quoi ? T'es pas un putain de Dieu, si tu tentes jamais rien alors tu ne sauras jamais si vraiment ça fonctionnait ou pas.

Envy roula des yeux :

- Tu crois tout savoir ? Mais si en tentant quelque chose tu regrettes ce que t'as fais hein ? Si après tu te dis tous les jours « j'aurais jamais du faire ça, ça a gâché ma vie »

Edward se rassit en face de l'autre garçon :

- Peut-être, mais au moins t'auras tenté le coup. Qui te dis que sans le faire tu te serais pas sans arrêt dit « et si je l'avais fais ? Quel idiot pourquoi je l'ai pas fais ».

- Et si on préfère ça ?

- Mais bon sang Envy t'as des couilles ou pas ? C'est quoi ce délire ? Tu veux nous faire une déprime, très bien t'es dans un trou, c'est parfait pour ça, mais s'il te plaît épargne moi.

- Oh la ferme rase-motte

- QUI EST SI PETIT QU'IL PEUT FAIRE DU RODEO SUR UN VER DE TERRE ?

- Toi !

- Saleté de palmier, je sais pas ce qui me retient de t'éclater la tête.

Envy se mit debout et toisa Ed d'en haut :

- Peut-être encore faudrait-il que tu l'atteignes ma tête !

Le blond se mit debout et choppa l'autre par le col :

- Ne me tente pas.

- Oh mais vas-y le nain, si tu crois qu'un court sur patte comme toi me fais peur.

- AAAAAAAH je vais te tuer.

Sur ces mots, Edward essaya de lui donner un coup de poing, mais l'autre rapide et souple l'évita facilement. S'en suivit une bataille entre les deux, où les coups étaient plus souvent donnés dans le vide, l'un comme l'autre sachant les éviter. C'est par lassitude qu'ils stoppèrent le combat sur un ex-æquo, et se rassirent. Le silence s'installa, et tous les deux les yeux levés au ciel ils virent la nuit tomber.

- Greed, qu'est ce que tu fous ?

- Tu crois qu'il va nous laisser dormir ici ? Demanda Ed

- Il en est bien capable.

Le blondinet soupira, puis finit par se lever et alla s'asseoir à côté d'Envy.

- Qu'est ce que tu fais ?

- Rien.

- Pourquoi tu viens t'asseoir ici ?

- C'est pas chasse gardé non ? Je peux m'asseoir où je veux.

- Pourquoi à côté de moi ?

- Put… Envy, je t'en pose des questions moi ?

- Oui là tu viens de m'en poser une

- Insupportable palmier.

- Si je suis insupportable pourquoi tu viens te mettre à côté de moi ?

- Parce que j'en avais marre d'avoir ta sale tronche en face de moi.

- Bravo, je suis mort de rire, et la véritable raison ?

- On t'as jamais dis que t'étais chiant ?

- On t'as jamais dis que t'étais petit ?

Ed se prit la tête entre ses mains d'un air exaspéré, Envy le regardait du coin de l'œil de nouveau silencieux. Le blond repris la parole en premier :

- T'as pas froid ?

- Qu'est ce que ça peut te faire ?

- Ca me fait que si tu crèves dans ce trou on va m'accuser.

- Non j'ai pas froid, j'ai l'habitude, et toi ?

- Ca va.

Encore une fois le silence retomba. Edward finit par ramener ses genoux vers lui et poser sa tête dessus.

- Tu dors ?

- Oui

- Alors pourquoi tu réponds ?

- Pour faire causer les idiots, et t'as vu ça marche.

- L'idiot t'emmerde

- Content que tu reconnaisses que t'es l'idiot dont je parlais.

Envy lui claqua l'arrière de la tête, Ed lui fila un coup de coude dans les côtes. Ils se lancèrent un regard énervé, mais ne purent empêcher un petit sourire atteindre leurs lèvres.

- Ed ?

- Hm ?

- Tu sais que tu me plais

Le blond haussa les épaules :

- La terre mouillée à un drôle d'effet sur toi.

- Ça n'a rien à voir, je te dis la vérité.

- Okay

- C'est tout ce que ça te fais ?

- A vrai dire je me demande pourquoi tu me sors ça.

- Tu as dis qu'il fallait essayer avant d'abandonner

- Ouais je l'ai dis, et depuis quand tu fais ce que je te dis ?

- Depuis tout de suite.

- Je vois.

Quelques secondes passèrent puis Ed finit par demander :

- Qu'est ce qui te plaît chez moi ?

- T'as une tonne de répondant, tu te laisses pas écraser, tu me crains pas, tu gueules sans aucune hésitation…

- N'importe qui de censé ferait ça.

- Faut croire que tu es la seule personne censée que je connaisse.

- Et c'est tout ?

- Je m'amuse bien avec toi

- Je ne dirais pas qu'on s'amuse Envy.

- Et bien moi ça m'amuse, c'est la première fois que je me prends autant la tête avec quelqu'un et que le soir je me dis « vivement demain qu'on recommence ».

Ed ne put s'empêcher de laisser échapper un petit rire :

- Tu sais c'est pas la première fois que quelqu'un m'énerve, mais c'est la première fois que je continue d'aller voir cette personne tout en sachant qu'elle va me faire péter les plombs.

- Ce que tu veux dire c'est que je te plais aussi

- Je n'ai rien dis de tel.

- Allez avoue sale nabot

- JE SUIS PAS UN NABOT, j'ai rien à avouer.

Envy lui fit un sourire moqueur puis s'approcha de lui :

- Qu'est ce que tu veux ?

- T'embrasser

- Dégage !

L'adolescent aux cheveux noirs roula des yeux :

- Je déconne, c'est bon.

Mais il continua de s'approcher

- Alors pourquoi tu te rapproches subtilement

- Je préfère crever plutôt que briser ma fierté en te le disant.

- T'as froid c'est ça ?

Envy ne répondit rien et se colla contre le blond qui soupira, puis il ouvrit son manteau, passa son bras autour de l'autre garçon et l'enferma dedans.

- Ca va mieux comme ça ?

- Si tu répètes ça à quelqu'un je t'éviscère avant de semer tes morceaux dans plusieurs poubelles.

- A qui veux-tu que j'aille répéter que tu as eut froid un soir d'automne au fond d'un trou ?

- Tais-toi

- C'est vrai ce n'est pas si grave d'avoir froid

- Ne répète plus ce mot

- Lequel ?

- Froid

- Parce que ça te donne froid ? Insista le blond avec un sourire en coin

- Ed ! Arrête !

- J'y peux rien si t'as froid.

- Edward !

Le regard du plus petit pétillait, il aurait pu répéter le mot « froid » encore et encore rien que pour entendre son prénom sortir de la bouche d'Envy.

- Qu'est ce qui t'amuses autant le minus ?

- Qu'est ce qui te donnes autant froid le palmier ?

- Nabot

- Froiiiid

- Nabot, nabot, nabot, nabot…

- Froid, froid, froid, froid, froid…

Ils continuèrent à enchainer leur mot rapprochant leur visage pour se les crier à la figure, le front collé l'un contre l'autre. C'est le manque d'oxygène qui les fit abandonner, reprenant leur souffle, ne se décollant pas pour autant, les yeux rivés l'un sur l'autre. Envy finit par murmurer :

- Nabot…

Edward ravala sa salive, articulant avec difficulté :

- Froid

Puis il se recula.

- Et d'abord je ne suis pas un nabot.

- Tu en es un

- Non

- Si

Ed qui tenait le bras de l'autre garçon sous son manteau le pinça :

- Eh !

- Ca t'apprendra.

- Méfie-toi, je pourrais bien me venger

Le blond tourna la tête vers lui et le fixa d'un air provocant :

- J'aimerais bien voir ça.

Alors nargué, Envy se vengea en happant les lèvres d'Ed, l'embrassa, puis se recula pour voir son petit effet. L'autre le regardait les yeux grands ouverts complètement abasourdis.

- J'avais bien dis que je me vengerais.

- Tu parles d'une vengeance !

- T'as peut-être mieux en réserve ?

- Oh que oui

Et Edward remit de ses émotions posa sa bouche contre celle d'Envy, appuyant sa main sur son cou pour le garder contre lui. Il s'amusa à lui mordiller les lèvres et à faire durer le moment avant de le relâcher. L'adolescent aux cheveux noirs passa sa langue sur ses lèvres avant de commenter :

- Pas mal, mais tu peux encore faire mieux

- Vas-y montre moi.

Bien obéissant, Envy recolla sa bouche sur celle de Ed, approfondissant la leçon.

Greed arriva avec une corde et une lampe de poche, il commençait à bien faire froid et il n'avait pas non plus envie de retrouver son frère et Edward congelés, il regarda à l'intérieur du trou, ce qu'il vit le fit sourire – il fut d'ailleurs très difficile pour lui de ne pas éclater d'un rire machiavélique et satisfait de lui-même. Il lança discrètement la corde, les laissant s'embrasser tranquillement, mais vu comme ils étaient partit Greed n'était pas certain qu'ils la verraient...

Fin.

L'autatrice : violent n'est ce pas ? Je vous laisse imaginer le reste ! (Non je ne suis pas fainéante, juste que je ne voyais pas quoi ajouter de plus, et chaque fois que j'ajoutais ça semblait être en trop).


End file.
